fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyôka
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Cube |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Reinforcement Curse Sensation Curse |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 354 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Kyouka (キョウカ Kyōka) is an Etherious, a member of the Dark Guild Tartarus, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Page 19 Appearance Kyouka has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She seems to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest and that reveals her thighs and partially reveals her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals Kyouka's neck. Said sleeves cover most of Kyouka's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Kyouka's head is adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. Kyouka's hair falls from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over Kyouka's forehead. Personality Kyouka is determined and tenacious. She will go to great lengths to make sure her guild's objectives are met. Like many Dark Mages in the series, she has a very sadistic side to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 4 When Erza repeatedly exclaims that she doesn't know where Jellal is, Kyouka continues to torture her, determined to find Jellal's location while enjoying the sight of agony inflicted at the same time. She also acts before thinking. Just by hearing that Crawford Seam has become the new key to unlocking Face, she stabs him without hesitation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 16-19 She later admits that she was too hasty in her decision when it is revealed that Crawford could have activated Face remotely had she not killed him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 5-8 She also seems to be a lesbian, sexually assaulting Erza and having a relationship with Sayla. Kyouka holds deep devotion to Zeref as the Black Wizard himself was the one who gave birth to the Demons through the Books of Zeref and she will do what it takes to bring the world her creator wished it to be into a reality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 10 Synopsis Sun Village arc Upon her Guild Master's order, Kyouka looks for reinforcements to aid Tartarus in the battle to come and, as such, travels to headquarters of Succubus Eye. She uses her Curse on the Mages she finds, however none of them are able to withstand her "reinforcement" and are turned into small black pieces of paper. Later, Kyouka comes face-to-face with Minerva Orlando and explains the situation to the fresh Dark Mage, as well as wondering, aloud, whether she can withstand her "reinforcement".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 16-19 Tartarus arc Returning from the Succubus Eye headquarters, Kyouka greets Silver, whom she sees in front of their own headquarters, and notes that the man is in his human form as opposed to his Demon form. She then asks if Jackal and Tempesta are at the base, to which she is met with a negative reply; in response, she notes that that can only mean that their "operation" has begun. Then, with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates standing behind her, Kyouka begins to walk on, stating that they will show the humans the power of the Underworld and the terror that they, Tartarus, can bring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 The Nine Demon Gates then slightly bicker among themselves, as Ezel asks Kyouka for a permission to go, dissatisfied that Jackal and Tempesta are already in action. Kyouka tells him not to rush, reminding him of his assignment. She, however, then proclaims that hell has just begun, with everything being for the sake of their master: Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-5 Still at their headquarters, Kyouka greets the regenerating Tempesta, who has returned, albeit in pieces. When her fellow apologizes for being a burden, Kyouka states that his formalities are unnecessary; when calling Tempesta by his name, the man tells her that he forgets his name whenever he gets a new body, making it meaningless. Kyouka then proceeds to tell Tempesta that his regeneration will take longer than the normal one day due to the birthing of their newest comrade and Demon-in-arms: Minerva. Just then, Franmalth appears behind Kyouka and states that he hopes that she doesn't turn out to be a failure like Doriate, leaving Kyouka unamused. A moment later, when Tempesta mentions Fairy Tail, Kyouka repeats the name inquisitively, which sends Minerva spiraling into a rage. Taking notice of this, Kyouka tells Franmalth that Fairy Tail destroyed the other two-thirds of the Balam Alliance. Laughing, Kyouka questions, aloud, as to whether or not the guild will stand against them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 2-7 After the revelation of Crawford Seam's betrayal, Kyouka commemorates the former Chairman via Communcations Lacrima for sedating Mirajane and Erza, and commands him to return to the Guild at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Page 32 Having obtained both Erza and Mirajane from Crawford, Kyouka heads to a prison cell within the Tartarus headquarters, where Erza has been stripped naked and chained up. Waiting for the Requip Mage to come to, Kyouka greets her and welcomes her to their hideout, explaining to the surprised woman how the Chairman betrayed and captured her. When Erza inquires as to where Mirajane is, Kyouka informs her that she has taken Mirajane to be modified into her subordinate, and, when Erza screams for her to stop whatever she is doing, harshly grabs Erza's face, interrupting her and demanding to know where Jellal is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 9-14 Telling Erza that she knows the two of them are intimately involved with one another, Kyouka begins to hit and slash at Erza's body, causing her to cry out in intense pain: the Tartarus woman explains that her Curse has the ability to heighten a person's senses, and demonstrates Erza's new pain sensitivity by slashing her over and over as Erza fervently denies knowing Jellal's location. Growing more impatient, Kyouka grabs Erza by her hair and explains that in order for her guild to obtain Face, they need to kill off the three Council members linked to it; having found and killed off two already, they only need to find and kill Jellal to have the device in their grasp. Seeing Erza's scared expression at this revelation, Kyouka ponders if she has gone too far, but then offers Erza a deal: if she reveals Jellal's location, Kyouka will set Mirajane free. This plan proves to fail though, as Erza still denies knowing Jellal's whereabouts, causing Kyouka to vow to have more fun with the redhead until she gets what she wants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 22-27 In the midst of continuing her torture, Kyouka suddenly hears Natsu when the Fire Dragon Slayer smashes into the side of their guild building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 31 Heading out to inspect the scene, Kyouka instructs Yakdoriga to keep watch over Erza but not to touch her as she wishes to maintain the fun of torturing her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 3-4 With the nuisance dealt with, Kyouka speaks with Sayla alone in a room where the latter asks about finding those who have the seal on Face. Kyouka reveals to her that she did so thanks to the Chairman's Super Archive and now the only remaining seal is Jellal's. Noting that Face would be useful to them, Kyouka is asked where Jellal is, to which she states that Erza will reveal his location soon enough, adding that though Sayla could get the information with her abilities, such would not be an interesting means of action nor does she want Fairy Tail to interfere with their plans. With their plans in motion, Kyouka tells Sayla that she will now take care of her for the first occasion in some time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 6-8 Returning later to the holding cell, Kyouka gives the command for Yakdoriga to begin electrocuting Erza. Telling the Demon servant to stop, Kyouka approaches Erza and asks once again where Jellal is but is instead asked in turn to return Mirajane. Disappointed, Kyouka tells Yakdoriga to being again, doubling Erza's sensitivity to pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 12-14 Kyouka halts Erza's torture and heads towards Franmalth and Crawford's whereabouts. Drawing closer to the large ex-councilor, the Demon elongates one of her sharp claws and stabs the man through his back, asking if it is now safe to assume the seal on Face has been broken. Just then, Cube begins to shake furiously, leading Kyouka to declare Face's awakening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 16-19 Due to Cube's seismic reaction, Kyouka and Franmalth maintain their balance while discussing Faces whereabouts. After Kyouka demands Franmalth to activate the Pulse Bomb, the latter tells Kyouka that remote control is impossible and Face must be activated manually. Accepting the inconvenience, Kyouka demands arrangements for someone to be sent to activate it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 5-7 Soon, Cube arrives in the air over Fairy Tail's headquarters, from where Kyouka watches the Lacrima orb given by Sayla destroy the guild building in a massive explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 19-20 Commending Sayla on a job well done, Kyouka states that soon, Face will deal defeat to humanity and the world will become the way Zeref wished it to be. Suddenly, Franmalth notices a large Magical reaction approaching and upon inquiring, Kyouka sees the Exceed of Fairy Tail coming towards them. Noticing that they are putting out a lot of Magic, Kyouka sees that they have cards with them which protected the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 3-7 Kyouka immediately orders barriers be put up and a gravitational field be initiated in the undercube and battle stations be taken up so as to prevent them from entering the Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 10-11 Once the Mages break through though, Kyouka leaves to find Erza, considering whether or not to use her as a hostage. However, upon arriving at the torture site she left her at, Kyouka is surprised to see a hole in the wall from which Natsu and Lisanna grab onto her. Shocked that they broke free, Kyouka asks how they did it and upon learning how, asks where Erza is, whereupon Erza enters the room with an unconscious Yakdoriga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 16-18 Kyouka is quickly shackled by the group of threeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 1 before being questioned as to the whereabouts of Elfman and Mirajane; Kyouka replies that she doesn't know anyone named Elfman, but that Mirajane is in the lab on the third layer, but adds that it could be too late to save her. With Natsu and Lisanna gone, Kyouka is further pressed for answers, firstly regarding the vibrations, which she replies were a reaction to Face's unsealing, though when asked she states that they found another way to unseal it and that Jellal is alive. Still answering questions, Kyouka states that their need for Face is to "return to Zeref's place"; Kyouka quickly breaks free of her chains, as they affect users of Magic and not Curses. Motioning to attack Erza, Kyouka is quickly kicked away and tells Erza that their belief in Zeref is only natural as they were spawned from his books. However, as all her attacks are parried, Kyouka is quickly speared into the floor of the dungeon by Erza, who requips into a new armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 3-10 The strength of the impact sends Kyouka through the stone that composes Cube, tearing a large hole in their mobile fortress, leaving her utterly bewildered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 15-17 After being attacked, Kyouka extends her claws, grabs Erza and unleashes an assault of her own. As the two engage in battle, Kyouka creepily acknowledges that she is beginning to become fonder of Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Pages 12-13 Taking their fight underground, Kyouka uses her claws to repeatedly slash at and block Erza, with the redhead noting her strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 375, Pages 16-17 The two continue clashing as Cube shakes yet again, prompting Kyouka to claim that the era of Mages is coming to an end.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 378, Page 5 However, Kyouka soon realizes that Erza's Magic hasn't vanished and decides to retreat, having Minerva confront the Fairy Tail Mage instead. Unable to believe that the Face plan has failed, she runs towards the HQ with the intention to wake their master up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 6-8 Arriving before the Underworld King, Mard Geer, Kyouka reports of the destruction of Face, and the defeat of Franmalth and Ezel. She is then shocked to learn of Sayla's defeat and the loss of Hell's Core, and urges Mard to consider reviving their master. The Underworld King responds that it is impossible for E.N.D. to be revived as long as magic persists in the world, and encourages Kyouka to look at the bigger picture. Asking Kyouka what they are, the female Demon replies that they are Etherious, Demons from the Book of Zeref, and that their goal is to revive E.N.D. and reunite with Zeref himself. Mard then asks her what humans are, and after she replies that they are mere insects, the Underworld King laughs at her response. Several thorny vines appear around Kyouka and restrain her before Mard, the King commenting on the attention she had been giving Erza earlier. Kyouka attempts to defend her actions, only for the vines to tighten and tear into her body, her headpiece shattering from the pressure. Mard explains that it is punishment for disgusting him, and Kyouka thanks him for his consideration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 2-9 She then watches as Mard addresses the invading Fairy Tail Mages, before the Underworld King activates a Curse that transforms the land, and entrapping the enemy Mages. Kyouka shows concern that their own soldiers will be caught as well, but is surprised upon sensing that a Fairy Tail Mage has avoided the Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 19-22 An injured Kyouka is later seen surprised as she witnesses Plutogrim being cut up by the Celestial Spirit King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 28 Still in shock, she later wonders what is it that caused the destruction of Plutogrim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Page 2 Curse and Abilities Sensation Curse: As a member of Tartarus, Kyouka is stated to use a power considered superior to Magic known as a Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 361, Page 6 Her Curse is designed to alter a person's sensation. This was shown as she was able to heighten Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet's sense of pain, making her scream in agony with every hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 21 Reinforcement Curse: She also claims to be able to make people stronger; however, those who cannot withstand her Curse are turned into a black paper doll-like form, the true nature of this is currently unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 16-18 Extending Claws: Kyouka possesses very long, sharp claws which she can extend and utilize in various ways, such as piercing an opponent's bodyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Page 18 or use as a whip. Immense Durability: Kyouka appears to be incredibly resistant to damage as she was able to take a blow from Erza Scarlet, that was powerful enough to pierce Tartarus's guild through and through, and still continue fighting without any notable damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Page 10 References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dark Mages Category:Antagonist Category:Tartarus members Category:Demon